


To Sway Towards the Light

by endlesscloudsoftime



Series: YOI Mythology Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, slight mention of Leo and Guang-hong, there is a non consensual marriage but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesscloudsoftime/pseuds/endlesscloudsoftime
Summary: Seung-il is given an offer that he intends to refuse, but instead.....





	To Sway Towards the Light

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Mythology Week Day 7 prompt: Hades and Persephone

“Hey, Seung-il!”

Seung-il squeezes his eyes shut for a minute before exhaling and turning around. “JJ.”

The God of the Sky claps his back, and lets out a hearty laugh, which booms in Seung-il’s ears as he winces. Not noticing, or perhaps not caring, JJ continues, “Heard that this is your second trip to the surface?”

“It is.” He would have glared at JJ, but not finding the energy to do so, Seung-il settles for his standard vacant expression, knowing that it would irk him.

JJ seemed to be in too great of a mood, for he did not even notice Seung-il trying to get to his nerves. “Do you know what would make your visit even greater?”

Narrowing his eyes, Seung-il suspects that he’s going to be dragged into something ridiculous. He tries to discreetly wiggle out of the arm JJ had slung across his shoulder during their short exchange, but JJ tightens his grip and pulls Seung-il in closer. “You should pay Nature a visit.”

“Why would I want to pay that insufferable woman a visit?”

JJ chuckles, and it’s low and quiet enough to raise Seung-il’s hairs on end. “No no, not her. You’ve not met her son Phichit have you.”

The gears turn, and when they click in his mind, Seung-il shoves JJ away. “No. What are you even thinking? Have you gone senile?”

“Now.” JJ’s voice has regained its loud boisterous timbre, but it doesn’t reassure Seung-il in the slightest. “Why deny something when you don’t even know what you’re denying?”

 -*-

A few hours later, in JJ’s private chambers, Seung-il nods once.

JJ laces his hands together, elbows resting on their respective armrests. “I’m glad. But there is the matter of preparation.”

 -*-

Phichit, along with Guang Hong and Leo, scampers down one field of many, laughing into the atmosphere. It had been a while since he had seen either of the two, and it was good to get away from work every now and then. To be able to let go of his inhibitions, of his duties, just to run freely under the wide, blue sky was something he loved to do. To have company was even better, and all Phichit feels is his heart bursting with raw joy as he watches the two nymphs run around with him.

 A slight sway of grass just at the periphery of his vision catches his attention, and on turning, takes in a spread of one of the cutest flowers he has ever seen. Yellow at the middle, very much akin to a crown, nestles at the center of innocent, child like petals, white as the flare of light. And a whole sea of them too! Phichit couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help drifting toward them and collecting them, whispering prayers of thanks to forces greater than him for creating these treasures. So engrossed is he in them that he doesn’t notice the growing distance between his friends and his position, and is still unaware of his surroundings as the earth beneath him slowly gives way. It is as he is plucking the four and sixtieth flower in his impressive bouquet does he feel the ground under his feet to be unnaturally thin, and when it does give way seconds later, he can barely let out a cry of distress. The last thing he sees of the world above are the innocent flowers watching his fall, his friends nowhere in sight.

 -*-

Seung-il stares at his newly wedded spouse and wonders where exactly did he go wrong.

He had followed JJ’s plan to the T, being reassured that this was the way most people on the surface preferred to be courted nowadays. Yet here he was, just married and already feeling as if they had spent a wary eternity together.

Maybe pulling in an unsuspecting field frolicker was a bit too much, but that had not dampened Phichit’s spirit. In fact, he had seemed incensed, and had had no problem marching up to spit bitter, angry words directly at Seung-il’s face. Too caught up in the awe of being in his presence, Seung-il had not paid attention to what his love was saying. He felt a little guilty for that now, as a subdued Phichit pokes at the rug by his feet, clearly devastated about his predicament.

Just as he felt ready to address Phichit, a loud bark resonated through the chamber. Perking his head up, Phichit turns to the sound and Seung-il watches his every move as Cerberus bounds his way to the latter’s feet. Seung-il can’t help the rush of affection that courses through him every time Cerberus is close and doesn’t hesitate to reach down and loop his arms around Cerberus’ middle head.

It feels like seconds have passed before he hears the sound of a pointedly cleared throat, but when he turns his head, Seung-il sees that Phichit has moved so far forward that if he just lifted his arm, he would be just shy of stroking Cerberus’ fur. Time must have gone by faster than he had realized, Seung-il thinks with shame while Phichit, with his eyes locked on the hell hound, says, “I didn’t realize that something so terrifying could be this adorable.”

Seung-il doesn’t blame him for finding his one and only friend terrifying, it was an unspoken requirement in his job description after all. However, Seung-il was glad to find that he wasn’t the only one who found the sight of three heads trying to nuzzle him stupidly adorable.

Then Phichit turns to meet his gaze, and there is a glow in them that sparks something inside Seung-il’s ashen heart.

“Maybe that doesn’t apply to just him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. W. O. W. 
> 
> I was not expecting to actually finish the week off, because I've been in a sort of slump writing wise and I wasn't producing things I was happy with. To deem this good enough to post, and that too still within the late submission period for this week, makes it feel surreal. I may continue this sometime later but for now I hope you enjoy this! And to all those who have read, liked and commented on my other works in this week, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm still a fledgling of a bird in a flock of experienced authors but I hope to be there someday and just knowing you liked my story makes me feel closer to them. Thank you once again!! 
> 
> Also if you'd like, here's my tumblr: endlesscloudsoftime.tumblr.com


End file.
